¿Que harías por una tarta?
by aoibird6
Summary: Una repentina lluvia comienza a caer y los hermanos Winchester pasan la noche en distintos moteles. Solo, sin cobertura y con hambre, Dean espera que pase la lluvia cuando antes. El ángel aparece en su habitación y todo comienza con una simple pregunta ¿Qué harías por una tarta? Lemon. CasxDean
1. Chapter 1

-Maldición, ¡Habla más fuerte Sammy, no te escuchó bien!- grito Dean al teléfono mientras daba vueltas por la habitación-

-¡No…llegar…lluvia…Me quedare… otro motel…vemos mañana!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Sammy? ¿Estás ahí?-

Arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama y bufo enojado. Estaban investigando un caso y Sam fue a la biblioteca por información, una repentina lluvia comenzó a caer sin darles tregua, por lo poco que le entendió a Sam, tendrían que esperar hasta mañana para seguir el caso y dormirían en moteles diferentes debido a la lluvia. Maldijo varias veces la lluvia, estaba solo, con hambre y sin ninguna cerveza al alcance, se suponía que Sam traería la comida cuando regresara.

-Maldición, él comiendo como rey y yo jodiendome del hambre en este lugar-

Cansado de maldecir su mala suerte, se sentó en el sillón para mirar la televisión, seguro que una porno le ayudaba a olvidar su situación actual. Cambio los canales hasta que encontró algo de su gusto, le subió el volumen pero la lluvia no se rendía y arremetía con más fuerza. Se concentró en la televisión con cierto morbo, estaba encontrando cierto gusto por las pelis que implicaban practicas BDSM, ni de broma vería una de esas con Sam porque seguro que lo molestaba de por vida. Cambio el canal frustrado y se detuvo mirando la pantalla con cierto interés. Estaban pasando una porno gay, de esas que a veces solía ver Castiel cuando se quedaba con ellos.

-¿Por qué le gustaran estás cosas?- se preguntaba Dean en voz alta- Dos hombres teniendo sexo, ¿Qué hay de placentero en eso? Supongo que debe ser como hacerlo con una mujer- siguió mirando la secuencia- Pero más rudo-

Miró como ambos chicos de la pantalla estaban lamiéndose como si fuera el fin del mundo. Vio como uno de ellos se afirmaba contra la pared para dejar su retaguardia expuesta al otro. Dean entrecerró los ojos algo inquieto.

-Debe ser doloroso- dijo para sí mismo al ver como el hombre comenzaba a arremeter contra el trasero del otro- Si que debe doler-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto una voz tras él.

Dean pegó un salto en el sillón y se levantó rápidamente, como si su padre lo hubiera encontrado en algo malo y fuera a regañarlo. Se volteó encontrándose con la mirada fija de Castiel, el ángel dirigió su mirada a la televisión y ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-Dean- indicó la pantalla, el cazador se volteo y apagó la televisión riéndose nervioso.

-No es lo que piensas, la acabo de encender… y estaba eso… No es como si yo quisiera ver porno gay, por favor Cas, a mi me van las mujeres-

-Ya- fue la respuesta del ángel.

-En serio, me gustan las mujeres-

-Dean, mentir es un pecado- dijo tranquilamente el ángel.

-Cas- el cazador enrojeció en el acto- ¡Es culpa del clima! La lluvia no me deja salir, Sammy no vendrá, no tengo cobertura en el teléfono, no hay nada bueno en la televisión, no hay cervezas y tengo hambre- trató de excusarse Dean- Solo es eso, ya no estoy pensando con claridad-

-Dean-

-De verdad Cas- se volteó nervioso para sentarse al borde de la cama- En todo caso, ¿A qué has venido?-

-Quería saber cómo estaban-

-Estamos bien, Sammy pasara la noche en otro motel, por la lluvia-

-Dean, mira-

El cazador alzó la vista sonrojado y se levantó como poseso para caminar hasta Castiel, este sostenía en su palma derecha un plato con un pedazo de tarta y era el sabor favorito de Dean. El cazador la iba a tomar pero Castiel apartó la mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cas-

-No es tan sencillo-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? Tengo hambre Cas-

-Y algo más- dijo indicando con su mano libre la entrepierna del cazador, este se sonrojo al notar que estaba excitado.

-Esto…-

-También es culpa de la lluvia ¿Verdad?- dijo el ángel con diversión.

-Dame esa tarta- dijo serio Dean.

-No sé, podría dártela pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Depende de ti Dean, ¿Qué harías por una tarta?-

La pregunta rondó la mente del cazador durante unos segundos, no comprendía del todo a que se refería con eso pero no le gusto para nada la sonrisa que se apoderaba de los labios de Castiel. El ángel se percató de la duda en su protegido y tomó el tenedor para sacar un pedazo de tarta y comérsela.

-Delicioso- dijo sonriendo.

-Dame- dijo Dean sin pensarlo.

-Aun no me respondes Dean, ¿Qué harías por una tarta?-

-Cualquier cosa- respondió rápidamente Dean- Tengo hambre Cas, te estás aprovechando de mí- dijo molesto- Ahora dame esa maldita tarta o te juro que enviare tu emplumado trasero de regreso al cielo-

Castiel se rio observando al cazador, no estaba precisamente en la posición para exigir algo. Tomó otro pedazo con el tenedor y se acercó para rozar los labios de Dean, este lo comió gustoso, saboreando cada segundo que la tarta estaba en su boca y luego lo tragó.

-Delicioso- repitió el cazador sonriendo- Más-

-Antes tienes que responder algo-

-Dime-

-¿Te excitaste viendo ese porno gay?- pregunto Castiel con seguridad- Yo he visto varias y-

-No quiero detalles Cas… Mmm… ¿Me darás más tarta si respondo?-

-Sí-

-Bueno… sí… me excite por ver esa película- respondió sonrojándose. Castiel asintió para darle otro pedazo de tarta.

-Siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué parte te excito?-

-Cas, por favor, no puedes preguntarme esas cosas-

-¿Quieres tarta o no?- contestó el ángel serio- De lo contrario me la llevare-

-Eres un bastardo- Castiel sonrió- La parte…-

Dean sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, no se cohibía hablando de sexo pero era distinto con Castiel, se supone que es un ángel del señor, ¿Cómo podía estar hablando de eso con tanta naturalidad? Y más encima, era porno gay, por último podría haber sido sexo heterosexual.

-Dean-

-No sé… se estaban besando mientras se tocaban y…-

-¿Y?-

-Maldición Cas, yo jamás había visto sexo gay, todo es nuevo para mí-

-No has respondido mi pregunta-

-Maldición, que se yo, supongo que…- le dio la espalda al ángel para sentirse menos cohibido- Cuando el hombre… lo colocó contra la pared y comenzó a… follarselo-

-Mmm- Castiel le dio otro pedazo de tarta- Un día le pregunté a Sam sobre eso- encendió la televisión- Dijo que también habían roles entre los hombres, activos y pasivos-

Dean se limitó a asentir mientras miraba la televisión. Ambos hombre estaban en el suelo, haciéndolo como animales en celo.

-¿Quieres más tarta?- Dean asintió tragando saliva- Siguiente pregunta, ¿Activo o pasivo?- el cazador lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, que eres tú, ¿Activo o pasivo?- pregunto indicando la televisión.

A Dean dejó de llegarle oxigeno al cerebro y afirmó sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón para evitar caerse. Castiel lo miraba con curiosidad, atento a cada acción de su protegido.

-Cas…-

-Responde o no hay tarta-

-No sé… ya te dije que a mí me van las mujeres-

-Ya pero te pregunte otra cosa- dijo mientras indicaba la televisión- Preferirías ser el que está gimiendo en el suelo o el que se lo está follando-

Y en ese momento dejó de llegarle oxigeno al cerebro porque se desplomó al suelo quedándose de rodillas, ¿Había escuchado mal? Si el ángel parecía un experto del sexo homosexual. Se levantó despacio y optó por sentarse, las piernas le comenzaban a fallar y ya no sabía que esperar del supuesto ángel del señor.

-Dean- insistió Castiel mirándolo.

-Es demasiado Cas… ¿Dónde mierda has aprendido a hablar así?-

-De ti- respondió el ángel- Y de las películas-

-Maldición Cas, no deberías hacerlo, apuesto a que no tienes idea de lo que dices-

-Sí sé- replicó el ángel indignado- Sé muchas cosas Dean, he vivido mucho más que tú-

-Ya, lo dice el ángel virgen- replicó Dean sonriendo.

-Responde la pregunta- le enseñó la tarta y Dean apretó la mandíbula.

-Está me las pagaras Cas, te juro que si no tuviera tanta hambre, te freiría con aceite sagrado-

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta, el que gime o el que se lo folla?-

-Maldito ángel del señor- murmuro para sí mismo. Miró a Castiel fijamente- Él… que está-

Unos gemidos llamaron su atención y miró la pantalla fijamente. El hombre había atado las muñecas tras la espalda, del chico que gemía, lo tenia de espaldas y estaba golpeándolo con su mano en el trasero. Se mordió el labio despacio por la frustración ¿Acaso todo el mundo confabulaba en su contra?

-Él…- susurró bajito, como si temiera que alguien le escuchara admitir su vergonzosa verdad- Él… que gime-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Castiel acercándose para darle otro pedazo de tarta- Así que te gusta hacerlo con mujeres pero prefieres que un hombre te folle, interesante- Dean arqueo una ceja enojado mientras comía.

-Te juro que me las pagaras Cas… te lo juro- murmuro enfadado.

-Aun queda bastante tarta, ¿Quieres más?-

-Sí- dijo enojado.

-Gime-

-¿Perdón?- dijo Dean confundido.

-Dijiste que te gustaba gemir, ser el que gime- indico la televisión- Entonces gime y te daré más tarta-

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciéndome?- pregunto Dean perplejo.

-¿Quieres tarta o no?-

-Maldito bastardo, jodido ángel del señor-

Dean lo miró enojado y abrió la boca un poco para dejar salir el aire de golpe, ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que comenzara a gemir? No era de los que gemía, se supone que eso solo lo hacen las mujeres.

-Dean- Castiel dejó la tarta sobre el sillón y se acercó al cazador- ¿No sabes gemir?-

-¡Cállate!- grito sonrojándose- Eso lo hacen las mujeres Cas-

-Pero Dean, los hombres también gimen, ellos están gimiendo-

-Es una porno Cas, tienen que gemir-

-Ya sé, te enseñare como hacerlo, lo he visto en las películas y puedo hacerlo Dean, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por la tarta- el cazador asintió- Gimes y te doy la tarta entera, sin trucos ni más preguntas-

-Yo no sé gemir- replicó Dean-

-Yo puedo arreglar eso, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-

Dean tragó saliva con algo de dificultad y miró fijamente a Castiel, el maldito ángel del señor estaba hablando en serio y él tenía tanta hambre.

-Está bien- respondió en un susurro sin ocultar su vergüenza, a lo que Castiel solo sonrió.

"**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Hola a todos! Mañana dejare la continuación y final del fic. Gracias por leer! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews Arianne namikaze y LiaCollins. Este es Cas es diferente pero a mi gusta cuando esta con la pose de soy-el-amo-y-me-obedeces- XD **

**Este capitulo es más largo y casi 95% Lemon. Saludos!**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Dean observó como el ángel del señor se quitaba la gabardina y la chaqueta que usaba, hasta quedar solo con la camisa y la corbata. Se acercó a Dean sin dejar de mirarlo, provocando que este se estremeciera con la intensidad de esa mirada azul. Castiel se sentó a su lado observándolo.

-¿Seguro que sabes hacer esto, Cas?-

-Claro- respondió el ángel con seguridad- Ellos comienzan a gemir cuando están excitados- dijo indicando el bulto en la entrepierna del cazador- Tienes que dejar que el aire salga de tu boca de manera errática-

-¿Tengo que exhalar?-

-No, no es respirar, los gemidos son la expresión de la aceleración en tu frecuencia respiratoria y también cardiaca, la garganta se encarga de enronquecerlo, prueba jadeando-

-¿Jadeando?- pregunto Dean que estaba al borde del colapso, no tenía idea de cómo había terminado con el ángel enseñándole a gemir- Te juro que si no tuviera tanta hambre, te estaría golpeando-

-Mentiroso, abre la boca- Dean la abrió como si estuviera en una cita con el dentista- No, no es tanto- colocó sus dedos en los labios del cazador y los dejó entreabiertos- Así está bien, ahora comienza a jadear-

-Esto es estúpido Cas-

-¿Quieres la tarta?-

-Sí-

-Entonces hazlo sin replicar, jadea como lo hacen los perros-

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo perro?-

-Dije que jadearas como un perro, si tú te sientes como uno, eso ya es tu problema-

-Bastardo- murmuro para sí mismo.

Castiel mantuvo su mirada en el rostro del cazador, este se había sonrojado un poco y jadeaba despacio. El ángel ladeo un poco la cabeza y negó en desaprobación.

-No Dean, tienes que hacerlo como él- indicó al hombre en la pantalla que estaba gimiendo mientras se lo hacían- ¿Lo ves?-

-Maldición Cas, te dije que no sé hacerlo-

-Te ayudaré-

Empujó a Dean sobre la cama y se sentó a horcadas sobre sus piernas, el cazador se sonrojo aun más al notar la cercanía del ángel, eso era claramente una invasión a su espacio personal. Quería apartarlo pero entonces Castiel coló su mano bajo la camiseta del cazador y acaricio el torso despacio, alzó la vista al escuchar un suspiro como respuesta.

-Cas…-

-Tranquilo, en varias películas salía algo parecido-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Dean con los ojos cerrados, momento que aprovechó el ángel para quitarle la camiseta y dejarlo desnudo del torso hacia arriba- ¿Qué haces…?-

-Confía en mí- dijo el ángel serio- Sé lo que hago Dean, creo que esto es más placentero si te relajas y cierras los ojos, ya verás como comenzaras a gemir-

-Lo que tú digas- respondió indiferente- Recuerda que prometiste darme mi tarta-

-Sí-

-Bien, hazlo… estoy en tus capacitadas manos, Cas-

El ángel observó como el cazador cerraba sus ojos y dejaba las manos a los lados en señal de que le dejaba el control. Castiel sintió algo extraño, solo quería molestar a Dean un poco pero las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos. Acaricio la cintura del cazador y este volvió a suspirar. Se inclinó sobre Dean para morder su mejilla despacio.

-Cas…-

El ángel subió su palma hasta el pecho del cazador, lo acaricio despacio y se entretuvo jugando con uno de sus pezones, Dean arqueo la espalda apretando las sabanas, Castiel sonrió y le susurró al oído.

-Eres sensible ahí-

-Cas…-

-¿Dónde te gusta que te toquen?- pregunto Castiel observándolo.

-No lo sé- respondió Dean abriendo los ojos- Ya te dije… no soy gay… no tengo idea de estas cosas-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Dean, ¿Acaso no te masturbas?- el cazador lo miró fijamente- Está bien, lo descubriré yo-

-Oye, no te atrevas a-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, tenía a Castiel sobre su pecho lamiéndole los pezones, cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que apretaba las sabanas. El ángel alzó la vista sin apartar su boca de la piel del cazador, este respiraba agitado y daba pequeños jadeos. Castiel sonrió un poco, ya estaba cerca, tenía que descubrir el punto débil de Dean para hacerlo gemir. Bajo su mano a la entrepierna del cazador para acariciarlo sobre la ropa pero solo consiguió jadeos ahogados. Se detuvo mirando a Dean, ¿Acaso el cazador no sabía gemir?

-Dean, mírame- este se mantuvo respirando agitado- Dean, abre los ojos- no recibió contestación, se inclinó hasta el oído del cazador y lo tomó con fuerza por la cintura- Dije que abrieras tus ojos- la voz le salió mucho más ronca y autoritaria de lo que pretendía.

-Cas…-

Castiel lo observó fijamente, podía sentir lo ansioso que estaba el cazador, lo excitado y necesitado que estaba. Decidió probar algo que acababa de descubrir, volteó a Dean para aprisionar sus manos sobre la cama, mordisqueo su cuello mientras se restregaba contra el cuerpo ajeno.

-Sí… Cas…-

El ángel sonrió victorioso cuando el cazador comenzó a gemir, lo hacía bajito pero un gemido era un gemido y viniendo de Dean eso ya era bastante. Lo mordió más fuerte haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Cas…-

-Dean- le susurró al oído- ¿Te gusta que te dominen?- el cazador lo miro agitado y con la vista nublada por el placer- Por eso te excitó el chico que gemía y cuando lo colocaron contra la pared para follarlo-

-Cas…-

-¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo?- pregunto el ángel con la voz ronca.

-Cas…-

-Te prometo que no dejaras de gemir de placer- el cazador jadeo mientras lo miraba- ¿Quieres que te domine, Dean?-

-Maldición, si quiero-

El ángel se incorporó de la cama y estiró su mano para tomar la Dean y jalarlo a su lado, este lo miró agitado. Castiel lo tomó por la cintura mirándolo fijamente, el cazador se desesperó por no tener esas suaves manos recorriendo su cuerpo, se inclinó un poco para mordisquear el cuello de Castiel pero esto lo apartó usando su poder y lo dejó contra la pared sin poder moverse. Al principio dudo si continuar pero los gemidos de Dean disiparon cualquier duda.

-Maldición Cas… Como me excita cuando te pones en plan de soy-un-maldito-ángel-del-señor-y-me-obedeces-

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia él- Porque creo que acabo de descubrir que me encanta dominarte, cazador- besó el cuello de Dean y lamio su oído- Te hare gemir tanto que nunca más volverás a olvidar como se gime en tu vida. Y te puedo asegurar que será mucho más delicioso que cualquier tarta-

-Mierda- su cuerpo temblor de placer anticipado- Hazlo de una maldita vez, ¡Follame de una vez!-

-No, parece que olvidas quien da las órdenes aquí-

Con un movimiento de muñeca, hizo girar a Dean para dejarlo de cara contra la pared, el cazador giro la cabeza para mirar al ángel. Internamente se preguntaba si sabía sobre sus gustos por el Bondage y otras prácticas del BDSM. Castiel se arrimó a su espalda y la acarició despacio.

-Te has portado mal Dean, has sido un chico malo ¿Verdad?- Dean sonrió.

-Me sorprende todas las pornos que has visto y tu capacidad para recordarlas-

-¿Crees que estoy siguiendo un libreto?- pregunto el ángel mordisqueando sus hombros- ¿Crees que estoy fingiendo como aquellos?- indicó la televisión- Pues para tu mala suerte es lo que es. Voy a castigarte por esto y luego voy a follarte-

-Cas…-

-¿Quieres que te folle?- tomó al cazador por el cabello para rozar sus labios- Respóndeme-

-Sí…-

-¿SI qué?-

-Quiero que me folles- murmuro agitado.

-No te escucho-

-Quiero que me folles-

-No te oí- dijo el ángel con voz firme.

-¡Maldición, Cas, quiero que me folles!- lo miro suplicante- ¡Follame de una maldita vez o lo haré yo mismo!-

-¿En serio?- dijo riéndose- ¿Tan desesperado estás por hacerlo con un hombre? El gran Dean Winchester que se acuesta con una mujer distinta cada noche está rogándome para que lo folle-

Dean lo miró algo confundido, raras veces había visto a Castiel reírse. Eso solo lo hizo excitarse más y cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar calmar las olas de excitación que lo invadían.

-Cas… necesito que me folles ahora- dijo con la voz ronca por el placer.

El ángel terminó de desnudar a su protegido y luego se quitó el cinturón que usaba, arrimó su cuerpo contra el de Dean, haciendo que este gimiera despacio.

-Estoy en un dilema Dean, ¿te castigo con mi mano o uso el cinturón?-

-Cas…-

-¿Cuál quieres?- pregunto el ángel lamiendo su oído. Dean se estremeció al oírlo.

-Usa tu mano- dijo temblando de placer- Cas… por favor hazlo ya…-

-Que chico tan impaciente-

Dejó el cinturón tirado en el suelo y acaricio la espalda del cazador sin dejar de sonreír, bajo su mano despacio hasta el trasero de Dean y mordió su cuello hasta dejarle una notoria marca. Le propinó el primer golpe con la mano y se detuvo al oír un fuerte gemido por parte del cazador.

-Dean- lo miro fijamente y volvió a golpear su trasero tres veces más.

-No te detengas…- dijo Dean agitado y gimiendo cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Ves?- dijo el ángel sonriendo- Los hombres también pueden gemir-

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez y Follame ahora!- grito enojado.

-Impaciente- respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Liberó al cazador de su poder y lo llevó hasta la cama, procurando quedar sobre él. Dean se movía inquieto bajo su cuerpo, anhelando un contacto mucho mayor. Deslizó sus manos hasta el pantalón del ángel y se lo quito con desesperación, Castiel se dejó hacer, cuando estuvo desnudo volvió a tomar el control de la situación, besando al cazador con necesidad y este le respondió de la misma manera. Se acomodó entre sus piernas pero Dean lo detuvo.

-Espera…- dijo entre gemidos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el ángel- ¿Ya no quieres?-

-No es eso… no puedes llegar y hacerlo… yo no soy gay Cas… nadie me ha tocado ahí…- Castiel sonrió.

-¿Él gran Dean Winchester es virgen del trasero?- preguntó con burla.

-Bastardo- respondió enojado- Ya verás-

-Guárdate los lloriqueos, que si sigues discutiendo te lo hare así-

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo pero Castiel le introdujo dos de sus dedos. El cazador los lamió gustoso mientras respiraba agitado. El ángel sonrió y bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del cazador. Era consciente de que sería su primera vez como pasivo y tampoco pretendía lastimarlo. Mientras le daba placer con su mano, se entretuvo mordiendo y lamiendo los pezones del cazador, disfrutando de excitado que estaba, disfrutando de cómo mordía sus dedos con desesperación. Dean lo observó suplicante y Castiel retiró sus dedos de la boca del cazador para bajarlos a su trasero, comenzó introduciendo uno despacio, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su protegido se tensaba casi de inmediato.

-Cas- gimió apretando la mandíbula. El ángel beso su mejilla con suavidad.

-Relájate Dean o no podremos continuar-

-Cas…-

-No haría nada para lastimarte, siempre he cuidado de ti Dean y continuaré haciéndolo-

El cazador llevó sus manos a la nuca del ángel para besarlo, este se dejó hacer respondiendo a su beso, en cuanto sintió que el cazador se relajaba, comenzó a mover su dedo despacio. Dean gemía contra su oído mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, desde hace unos minutos que solo abría la boca para gemir. El ángel sonreía complacido mientras introducía otro dedo para prepararlo, Dean comenzó a mover su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Ya Cas…- dijo entre gemidos- Hazlo ahora…-

-Aun no estás listo- dijo el ángel serio- No voy a herirte-

-Allí…- indicó hacia la cómoda- Hay lubricante… úsalo… y follame de una jodida vez-

-Luego no te quejes- respondió el ángel agitado.

Se separó de Dean para tomar el lubricante y volvió a su posición observándolo. Comenzó a masturbarse mientras se lo aplicaba, su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente, mucho más caliente que cuando veía una película porno. Dean se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y llevó su mano a la entrepierna del ángel.

-Déjame ayudarte…-

Castiel asintió y dejó que el cazador siguiera masturbándolo, cerró los ojos gimiendo y jadeando, se sentía tan jodidamente bien lo que hacia Dean. Sin duda ese hombre era mucho mejor que cualquier película porno o cualquiera de esos actores. Escuchó la risita de Dean y abrió los ojos jadeando.

-Parece que el que jadea como perro es otro- dijo sonriendo.

-El único perro aquí eres tú- dijo tomándolo por los hombros para volver a recostarlo y quedar sobre él- Te hare gritar como la perra que eres-

-Joder Cas, me encanta cuando hablas sucio-

Sin más preámbulos necesarios, se acomodó entre las piernas del cazador apoyando su pecho contra el cuerpo ajeno, besó los apetecibles labios del cazador y lo penetro despacio. Dean gimió contra su boca y arqueó su espalda mientras apretaba las sabanas con fuerza. Castiel se separó de sus labios mirándolo.

-Muévete Cas…- suplico entre gemidos.

-Estás muy apretado- dijo el ángel gimiendo- Te haré daño-

-Estoy bien… me vas a matar si no comienzas a follarme ahora-

Castiel gimió y comenzó a embestir el cuerpo ajeno, soltando pequeños gruñidos ante lo estrecho que estaba. Dean lo abrazó moviendo sus caderas, deseaba sentirlo profundo, deseaba que el ángel le dejara otra marca. Castiel lo complació aumentando el ritmo y el cuerpo de Dean se contrajo por el placer, su espalda se arqueó cuando el ángel comenzó a embestir su punto de placer. El cazador pasó de los gemidos a los gritos, Castiel se sorprendió al oírlo suplicar por más y como se movía para exigirle mucho más contacto, mucho más placer.

-Sí Cas… ¡Maldición sí!-

El ángel sostuvo una de sus piernas para llevarla a su cadera y comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte, dándole todo el placer que Dean le exigía. Sintió los espasmos en el cuerpo de su protegido y aumentó la fuerza, le quedaba muy poco para acabar y a él también. Capturó los labios de Dean en un posesivo beso, el cazador arqueo la espalda mientras acababa entre ambos cuerpos, Castiel lo siguió casi enseguida al sentir como el interior de Dean presionaba contra su virilidad. Disfruto del primer y mejor orgasmo de su vida, deleitándose con la expresión de placer que invadió a Dean. Ambos se tomaron unos minutos para regularizar sus respiraciones, Castiel se movió con cuidado para recostarse junto a Dean, este se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No podre sentarme bien en una semana- dijo sonriendo, Castiel le devolvió la sonrisa- Tendrás que compensarme angelito-

-Dean-

-Esto te costara mucho más que un pedazo de tarta- Castiel acaricio su mejilla y lo beso suavemente.

-Te daré todas las que quieras cazador-

-Solo te quiero a ti, Cas-

-Ya soy tuyo, desde que te saque de la perdición y tu eres mío- Dean se acomodó contra su pecho para abrazarlo.

-Sí…soy tuyo Cas…-

Castiel estuvo velando su sueño hasta la mañana siguiente, en algún momento de la madrugada la lluvia había cesado pero le dio lo mismo, podría haber un temporal y a él ni le importaría porque los cálidos brazos de Dean le proporcionaban una calma infinita.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean probó sentarse de lado pero el dolor en el trasero lo estaba matando, finalmente optó por quedarse de pie ante la risa de Castiel.

-¿Te parece divertido? No sé cómo demonios voy a conducir así y peor aún, ¿Cómo le explicare a Sammy esto?-

-Cálmate Dean, es algo normal, además tuviste tu preciada tarta- dijo indicando el plato vacio.

-Maldición, ya verás, la próxima serás tú quien grite como la perra que es- Castiel caminó hacia él sonriendo para tomarlo por las mejillas

-Ambos sabemos que ese papel ya lo ocupas tú y te encanta- Dean bufo enojado, el maldito ángel del señor tenía razón de nuevo.

Veinte minutos después llegó Sam, cargaba una bolsa mientras sonreía. Seguro que su hermano tuvo una noche más tranquila que la suya. Intentó disimular el dolor en el trasero para sonreír.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche, Sammy?-

-Muy bien, lo siento Dean, debes tener hambre, hola Cas-

-Hola Sam- respondió el ángel sonriendo.

-Para nada- respondió Dean sonriendo e intercambiando una mirada cómplice con el ángel.

-Mira lo que te traje para que no te enfades- sacó un envase de plástico con un pedazo de tarta dentro- Es tu favorito-

-Sammy- se apresuró en tomarlo pero el menor lo levantó dejándolo fuera de su alcance- ¿Qué haces?-

-Te encanta la tarta ¿Verdad?- Dean asintió- Eres fanático de estas cosas- volvió a asentir-Sé que la adoras, casi tanto como al Impala o a mí, así que Dean, ¿Qué harías por una tarta?-

El cazador se sonrojo recordando los eventos de la noche anterior, le propinó un golpe a su hermano en la mejilla (Sin usar demasiada fuerza) y se marchó muy enojado. Sam se sobó despacio intercambiando una mirada con Castiel.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? Eso me dolió-

-Lo siento Sam- se acercó para tomar el envase de plástico sonriendo- Pero Dean es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por una tarta, siempre y cuando sea yo quien se la ofrezca-

El ángel le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para salir de la habitación. Sam se quedó unos segundos pensativo y su privilegia mente le hizo comprender todo.

-Maldición, nunca más le vuelvo a ofrecer una tarta, no quiero esa clase de cosas de Dean-


End file.
